Star Fox Outlaw
by loup-loup
Summary: Aventure, humour, drame, amitié et romance sont combinés dans cette sérieuse épopée militaire de la célèbre équipe Star Fox, où les personnages seront confrontés à un tout nouveau genre de problème.


Star Fox outlaw

En souvenir de notre enfance

Et en hommage à Star Fox

**Chapitre 1**

L'otage

Corneria avait beaucoup changé en 15 ans. Entièrement rebâtie et lavée de toutes les attaques qu'elle avait subies, elle était devenue une véritable forteresse technologique.

Fox McCloud, chef d'expédition, un officiel militaire largement récompensé et reconnu pour son courage, son intrépidité et son habilité malgré son jeune âge, parcourait les rues, incognito. Même si son blaster reposait contre sa poitrine, prêt à être dégainé à tout moment, Fox n'était pas en mission. Disons, pas en mission officielle.

Un groupe, membre d'une branche très discrète du crime organisé avait envoyé un signal sonore au Great Fox. Une fois décodé, il demandait simplement une rançon contre la vie d'un otage. On voyait à la simplicité du code qu'il s'agissait de débutants. N'importe qui aurait pu intercepter le signal et en tirer profit. D'ailleurs, il ne leur était sûrement pas dédié. C'est ainsi qu'armé, il se rendait seul, du moins à ce qu'il en paraissait, tel que demandé, au point de rendez-vous. L'équipe Star Fox était composée de pilotes-fantassins experts, et cette mission n'était qu'une simple routine. Évidemment, pas question de verser un sou à ces soi-disant criminels. La plupart du temps, il n'y avait même pas d'otage.

Alors que Fox marchait en se répétant les points importants des différents plans établis, déguisé en simple civil, son coéquipier Falco Lombardi le suivait d'en haut. C'était leur pilote le plus habile, peut-être même le meilleur du système Lylat. Slippy, leur mécanicien, avait déguisé le vaisseau militaire qu'il utilisait en véhicule de promenade, un vieux modèle hippie d'aéroglisseur jaune aux fleurs rose et aux « peace 'n love » vert lime. Très pratique excepté pour le fait qu'il devait suivre le code de la route. Falco balayait la ville des yeux. Tout semblait parfaitement normal, si ce n'était d'un vieil hippopotame qu'il observa se rentre un doigt dans le nez avec dégoût. Il cherchait la troisième membre de leur petit groupe, Krystal. Bien que Fox semblait apprécier et venter les qualités de cette femme bien plus qu'à leur juste valeur, Falco ne la trouvait pas si extraordinaire. Elle était moins… encombrante que la plupart des femmes, sans plus.

Il finit par la repérer sur le toit d'un très haut édifice. Elle suivait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait leur chef d'expédition, sautant de toit et toit. C'était la seule des trois qui ne devait absolument pas être vu; elle transportait un sniper rifle d'une assez grande taille, c'était elle qui couvrait le terrain, embusquée. Elle était d'ailleurs la seule qui pouvait communiquer avec Fox, car vu ses dons de télépathie, ça pouvait être utile. Slippy ne voulait pas que Fox porte un casque d'écoute – trop voyant – , alors la petite puce électronique qu'il lui avait fournie, logée dans son oreille, ne lui permettait évidemment pas d'émettre. Il pouvait entendre Krystal, et cette dernière pouvait seulement lui parler, sans recevoir de réponse.

Falco se demanda se qu'il fichait là exactement. Il était quasi-inutile. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de regarder les petits points blancs qu'étaient ces coéquipiers sur son radar. Passionnant.

« C'est là Fox. Le hangar entre l'usine en brique brunes et le port maritime.»

Fox aurait voulu acquiescer, par réflexe, mais il ne pouvait pas communiquer ses pensées à Krystal.

Il contempla la place. Tout ce qu'il y avait de plus lugubre, sous ce ciel gris et le vent froid. Il s'assura d'être bien seul – à l'exception de Krystal qui s'était allongée sur le toit du hangar, près d'une fenêtre sale et opaque.

Il poussa la haute porte d'entrée qui laissa passer une lumière grisâtre dans le hangar obscur. Il fit quelques pas et observa prudemment les alentours. Des wagons de marchandises, des barils, des caisses de bois, un grand hall dégagé, mais personne. Il s'approcha d'un tonneau et souleva le couvercle. Il renifla. Poudre de canon. Il se renfrogna; il n'aimait pas ça.

Si seulement il avait pu avertir Krystal ou Falco. Ils ne devaient pas faire feu, les risques d'atteindre une cible explosive étaient trop élevés.

Quelque chose tomba sur le sol avec un bruit métallique derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement. Une bombonne était tombée contre le sol asphalté et une autre vacillait légèrement à ses côtés.

« Montrez vous, dit calmement le renard. »

On ne lui répondit pas.

« L'otage est dans le gros conteneur au fond de la salle, murmura Krystal.»

Fox sortit son arme et la tint basse, contre sa hanche. Il marcha silencieusement vers le conteneur désigné. Sans prévenir, une hyène sauta hors du réservoir, un paquet entre les pattes. Fox braqua son blaster sur la créature, certain qu'elle ne pouvait être l'otage. Mais celle-ci ne bougea pas. Elle le scruta, serra ce qu'elle tenait contre elle et se mit à ricaner tout bas. Incertain de ce qu'il devait faire, Fox restait immobile. Des murmures et des ricanements venant d'en arrière le firent tourner sur lui-même, pointant son arme à l'aveuglette vers les coins les plus sombres du hangar.

« Fox, prend l'otage et va-t'en, chuchota Krystal à son oreille. Je sens leur présence, ils sont trop nombreux. Tu risques de blesser le civil si tu tires.»

Fox savait déjà cela, mais il ne voyait pas où le prisonnier pouvait être. Il se retourna vers la première hyène qui lui adressa la parole.

« Allez, Fox McCloud. Tire. Tu es armé, pas nous. Vas-y.»

Un tic nerveux agita l'oreille gauche de l'officier. Soudain, un mouvement infime, un subtile geste attira son œil. Le paquet bougeait. Fox jura. Il aurait voulut crier à Krystal, mais ne voulait pas signaler la présence de sa coéquipière. Il pensa alors du plus fort qu'il pouvait. « C'est un enfant. L'otage est un enfant.»

Alors qu'il se répétait ces phrases dans sa tête, il ressentit quelque chose de brûlant frôler ses côtes droites. On lui tirait dessus. La douleur fit monter l'adrénaline à son cerveau. Récupérer l'enfant et ficher le camp. Il fonça sur la hyène qui semblait être le chef mais celle-ci sauta habilement vers les monticules de marchandise. Il s'apprêta à la poursuivre lorsqu'il aperçu le paquet qu'elle tenait il y a quelques secondes abandonné par terre. Il le ramassa. Vu le poids du bambin, ce n'était qu'un bébé. Le tenant de son bras libre, Fox courut vers la porte d'entrée, sentant les lasers et les balles passer en rafale près de son corps. Évidemment, on lui barrait le chemin. Des hyènes armées, à l'air féroce, faisaient tomber caisses et barils devant lui. Il trébucha dans un cordage qui traînait et tomba face première sur le sol, protégeant l'enfant de ses bras. Son blaster était tombé à quelques pieds de lui. Pourquoi Krystal ne tirait-elle pas si elle entendait des coups de feu? Il se releva, tenant toujours le môme contre lui, et assena un direct à l'ennemi le plus près qui tomba sous le choc. Fox ramassa son semi-automatique et décocha des volées de balles aux hyènes, tout en évitant la marchandise possiblement inflammable, voir explosive. La force de l'arme qu'il tenait à un seul bras le fit grandement reculer, rasant le jeter à terre une nouvelle fois. Il jeta le fusil sur le sol et s'enfuit à toute jambe vers la porte qui semblait sans cesse s'éloigner. Une balle lui déchira le genou droit, qui fléchit sous la douleur. Il ne se rendrait pas. Pourquoi les autres membres de l'équipe ne faisaient-ils rien?

Soudain, le mur du côté du port fut défoncé avec une violence hors du commun, des éclats de bois, des tuiles du toit et de lourdes poutres de charpente revolant en éclats partout dans la salle. Plein de poussière et de débris, Fox releva la tête, les bras serrés autour de l'enfant qu'il plaquait contre son torse.

Falco avait fait son entrée en scène – avec grâce comme toujours- dans son charmant véhicule hippie aux canons lasers chargés. Remerciant le ciel, fox se hissa à bord du vaisseau, claudicant sur sa jambe valide, grimpant avec son bras qui ne tenait pas les draperies qui entouraient le bébé.

À peine embarqué à bord, il jeta l'enfant dans les bras de Krystal qui était présente pour une raison inexplicable et se précipita sur une jambe vers les commandes où était Falco.

« Ne tire PAS!

- Qu –?»

Mais les lasers de plutonium du vaisseau avaient déjà atteint un entreposage de barils de poudre.

« Tire nous d'i – »

Mais avant que Fox ait terminé sa phrase, une intense lumière blanche inonda le hangar, suivit d'un vacarme assourdissant. Falco effectua un somersault parfaitement exécuté et la navette peace'n love fut propulsée hors du hangar par la force de l'explosion, à travers le mur précédemment défoncé.

Ils s'envolèrent sans plus tarder vers le vaisseau-mère. Fox, cul par-dessus tête à cause de la manœuvre, s'assit péniblement, dos contre la paroi du fond. Son genou le faisait terriblement souffrir. Il remonta délicatement sa jambe de pantalon droite, se retenant de gémir chaque fois que sa rotule se faisait secouer par les mouvements du vaisseau. À ses côtés, le minuscule ex-otage ne faisait aucun effort pour s'empêcher d'hurler à plein poumons, logé dans les bras de Krystal qui se relevait en se plaignant. Falco, qui s'occupait des manœuvres nécessaires pour sortir de l'atmosphère, ne se préoccupait pas le moins du monde des plaintes de ses passagers.

« Le vol est maintenant presque terminé, veuillez boucler vos ceintures pour l'attérissage. Nous vous rappelons que les sorties de secours se trouvent à l'arrière et… dans le toit. Merci d'avoir choisi Air Falco, vous pouvez applaudir votre pilote qui vous a évité une mort tragique. Et pour l'amour du ciel, le jeune couple à l'arrière, étouffez votre sale môme!»

Fox se sentit rougir sous sa fourrure et baissa les yeux sur son genou ensanglanté. À côté de lui, il entendait Krystal murmurer des « voilà », « c'est fini » à l'enfant qui, d'après la hauteur de ses pleurs, était une fille. Il sursauta en entendant sa partenaire émettre un petit cri et ramena son regard sur elle.

« Ooooh! Quelle adorable beauté! S'émerveilla la jeune renarde, une lueur d'instinc maternel dans les yeux alors qu'elle découvrait le visage de l'enfant. Salut trésor.»

Elle sortit de ses draperies une, Fox devait l'avouer, adorable petite tigresse. Elle devait avoir deux ans.

« Alors, dit Fox, quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui est arrivé?

- J'ai ressentit du danger, mais j'avais l'impression que je ne devais pas tirer. Le mot « enfant » résonnait dans ma tête, alors j'ai fait signe à Falco de venir nous prendre, expliqua Krystal en berçant la tigresse.

- Ça explique assez bien je présume, dit Falco avec un ennui visible.»

Fox fixait le Great Fox qui se rapprochait de plus en plus. Il eût soudain la sensation d'être assis dans quelque chose d'humide et chaud. Krystal aussi semblait-il, car elle poussa un cri d'horreur.

« Par toutes les planètes, tu es blessé! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?»

Elle semblait très alarmée, à un tel point qu'elle réussit à attirer l'attention de Falco, qui détourna la tête de son écran pilote-automatique pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'arrière. Il jura.

« Non mais c'est pas vrai! Krystal, surveille la pilo. Oui, oui, avec la petite, ajouta-t-il en la voyant ouvrir la bouche.»

Il s'accroupit près de son lieutenant et finit de relever sans douceur la jambe de son pantalon, lui arrachant un grognement. Krystal, assise aux commandes, ne cessait de jeter des regards anxieux vers ses coéquipiers, cachant les yeux de la fillette d'une main. Sous sa combine, Fox portait de très légères bandes de soie d'araignée autour de ses genoux. C'était un matériel noir et adhérant, plus solide que le Quartz, plus résistant que le diamant, mais seulement en quantité énorme. À une épaisseur aussi fine que celle de ses protège-genoux, conçus pour protéger principalement des brûlures des rayons de plasma, la soie équivalait à une plaque de plomb, ce qui n'était pas vraiment assez pour arrêter la course d'une balle.

« Le genou, dit Falco à voix basse, visiblement découragé. De tout les endroits possibles, tu t'es arrangé pour te faire tirer dans le genou!

- Bon, j'ai quand même pas fait exprès, hein! Lâche-moi tu me fais mal.

- Si tu gesticulais pas autant aussi. Qu'est-ce qu'on va dire à Peppy.

- Rien. On va rien lui dire.

- Mais Fox, bon sang, regarde-toi un peu! Je serais surpris que tu puisses marcher ces six prochains mois!

- Je vais trouver, d'accord?»

Fox soupira. Depuis ses débuts dans l'armée, sa seule hantise avait été de se retrouver cloué à un lit alors que ses compagnons se battaient. Son genou lui faisait tellement mal qu'il n'osait pas le toucher.

« Je crois qu'il va falloir découper ta jambe de pantalon, dit Falco, plus pour lui même en contemplant la plaie.»

Même si la balle était entrée par derrière, le dessus du genou, sous la soie noire, semblait étrangement déformé et imbibé de sang.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de l'enfant? Demanda Fox, regardant Krystal en arranchant sa puce électronique.

- C'est toi le chef, lui répondit-elle.»

Ils n'étaient quand même pas pour poser des affiches « enfant trouvé par trois officiers militaires qui étaient en train de désobéir au règlement 156 section A selon lequel aucun pilote ne doit effectuer une mission de sauvetage sans la permission de son officier supérieur et du général du secteur touché.» Maintenant qu'il y pensait, obtenir l'enfant avait été beaucoup trop facile.

« Ok ça fait vraiment mal, je peux pas réfléchir comme ça.

- Tu sais quoi, tu vas voir un médecin, dit Falco. Pas d'excuse. Sinon ça va s'infecter, et on pourrait avoir à t'emputer.»

Krystal émit un son entre le cri d'effroi et une faible négation.

« Plus de jambe droite, plus d'aviation, continua l'oiseau. Plus de mission en fait, on te retire de l'armée. Ou tu deviens général. Mais oublis le terrain.»

Fox regarda son genou. « Penses-y même pas petit salopard, dit-il mentalement à ce-dernier. Tu gâcheras pas ma carrière.»

« Je veux bien mais qu'est-ce que je vais lui raconter?

- Les médecins sont tenus au secret professionnel, fit remarquer Krystal, la tigresse essayant d'attrapper ses mèches bleues.

- Évidemment, un médecin militaire, c'est pas l'idéal, ajouta Falco. Il va poser trop de questions. Mais… que raconter à un médecin civil? C'est une sale blessure.

- Balle perdue, guerre de gang, dit Krystal.

- Ouais, ça pourrait marcher, approuva Fox.»

Il laissa s'échapper un cri de douleur alors que la navette accostait très peu délicatement dans le Great Fox, après avoir traversé le portail qui maintenait l'oxygène à bord. Falco aida son leader à se mettre sur pied et lui servit de béquille, alors que Krystal coupait les moteurs, la petite dans les bras. L'enfant ne semblait pas savoir parler, bien qu'elle baragouinait de temps en temps des ordres totalement incompréhensibles.

Slippy vint les rejoindre à la porte du vaisseau.

« Alors? Vini vidi vichi? Demanda joyeusement Slippy à Krystal qui venait d'ouvrir la porte. Haa! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

- L'otage, répondit Krystal en sautant aux côtés de Slippy.

- Non! Non, non, non! Ça rentre pas dans mon vaisseau. Non!

- Mais Slippy…

- Non, Krystal. Je t'aime bien mais – Oh mon Dieu Fox! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?»

Après un bon dix minutes d'explication et d'argumentation, ils finirent par faire accepter à la grenouille de ne pas en parler à Peppy, d'essayer de donner les premiers soins à Fox et de garder l'enfant en attendant de trouver une solution.


End file.
